nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Mithril-class Battleship
Mithril-class Battleship is the latest magic battleship of the Holy Milishial Empire. According to Holy Milishial Empire, it is the world's largest super-magic battleship. The ship is far inferior to Gra Valkas battleships and JMSDF destroyers. Description The square structure at the rear of the hull is like a chimney that discharges waste elements. Basically, it has the performance equivalent to a super-dreadnought battleship on the earth, and it is equally capable of firing at the same level of strength against the Orion-class battleship of the Gra Valkas Empire, which is also equivalent to the Kongo type. Also, by using magic radar aiming and primitive shooting correction magic, while having a long distance of about 30 km, it also has fire control ability to hit a shot with the second salvo, but the defeat at the end of Balchista's shooting It is highly likely that it was a fluke to a fluke. Anti-aircraft capabilities are rather poor, as awareness of surface combat remains at the level of World War I. Compared to the enhanced anti-ship gun capabilities and the number of anti-aircraft guns, a weapons control system that can be controlled collectively, such as the former army's Type 95 firing command system, has not been adopted for anti-aircraft weapons, and the experience of gun-side gunners Asked eyesight pattern. It has a very low level of resilience and has not demonstrated decent air defense in most naval battles. The armor is made of an anti-armor steel armor that is used in other powers, and uses zonal armor. By the way, what is used in this alloy is specified in the substantive class of magic battleships. The magical armor material can enhance the hardness by magic, and by changing the attribute of the magic barrier covered by armor, it is possible to freely control the defense ability against various ammunition types such as grenade and armor-piercing ammunition. It seems that the hardness increases as the range of reinforcement is limited, but it is highly likely that it will be a super-dreadnought class finally with concentrated defense rather than an iron wall. Although the barrier output may have been mistaken, the 250kg bomb has penetrated the turret in the Naval Battle of Magdola. So it might be the framework of a cruiser like a Repulse equipped with a 38cm gun on earth standards. Specifications ' Full length: '''Unknown (200-220m?) '''Speed:' Up to 30kt''' ' '''Main Gun:' 3 triple spirit magic cannons and 6 guns *Caliber: 38.1cm *Maximum range: 34km Secondary Gun: 1 caliber triple magic gun (all could be guns) Anti-Air Magic Cannon: 26 Actaion 25mm Twin Magic Light Gun and 52 guns (estimated) '''Armor: '''Mithril magic alloy *Enhancement sequence: about 18 seconds Equipment 38.1cm Triple Spirit Magic Cannon The main armament of this class, equipped with two triple turret types at the front. Unlike the artillery that fires with the power of explosives, it fills each magic spell with each attribute magic and fires it. Therefore, compared to conventional magic guides, the magic square does not emerge at the muzzle (reduces visibility), long range, large firepower. By the way, because of the magical power at the time of firing, the shells fly while tracing the trajectory of blue light like a shock canon, because it is filled with magical power and shot. Actaion 25mm Twin Magic Light Gun It is a full-scale anti-aircraft weapon, equipped with a total of 26 units and 52 units, 13 units on each side. Battle History Coal Brandt During an Eleven Country Leadership Conference in port city of Cartalpas, he was practicing off the shores of the Magdola Archipelago to the south, where the Gra Valkas Imperial Eastern Fleet attacked. In a bombardment battle, it drove down one Gra Valkas imperial battleship and others, but was hit by an aerial torpedo from a torpedo bomber immediately after the raid. It exploded and sunk. As a symbol of the military power of the empire, the Holy Milishial imperial army described itself as "Unsinkable Ship", but it did not have much activity in this volume. The ship name in the web version is "Eckes". The original story of the book version ship name is a synonym of the holy sword “Coal Brandt”. Clarent Along with Coal Brandt to the Zeroth Magic Fleet, he engaged in a bombardment battle with the Gra Valkas Imperial Eastern Fleet, but was destroyed by the immediate air raid. The ship name in the web version is "Calibur". The original story of the book version is the sword “Clarent”. Caledwolf The first Magic Fleet flagship was active as a separate squad in the Battle of Baltica. During the battle, a torpedo bomber were aspects that are targeted by this crew determined that the "horizontal bombing", the enemy abandoned bombs underwater was wondering. Unfortunately, information on the Naval Battle of Magdola seems to have not been properly transmitted. Fortunately, the watchman noticed the trace of the torpedo, and succeeded in evading the torpedo at a short break. However, before the torpedoes were avoided. After that, they suffered unlucky things, such as being deprived of their prey by super weapons and being tossed by a submarine fleet, but ultimately survived the bombardment with the Gra Valkas imperial fleet and returned it seems to have done. Note * The ship name in the web novel version is “Lotto” while in the light novel version called “Caledwolf. * The specification has been significantly changed between the Web novel and the book version. Above three-view drawing was created by volunteers, but the editor left a comment that it was "quite close". Reliability can be considered high. Gallery Category:Terminology Category:Weapons Category:Battleships